


Hide and Seek

by daydreamer_93



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_93/pseuds/daydreamer_93
Summary: 25 year old Ellie always dreamed of working at The Daily Planet.(I chose the setting of post MoS , but definitely in my own alternate universe. I do not own any of the characters except my original ones.)WARNING: I will have some a few smut, some strong langue, and aggressive parts.





	1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the tall building, I could not help but feel nervous about my interview. I had been praying to whatever God could hear me, for a job to call me back. Job searching was always a pain in my ass, and I have worked for quite a few companies before, but THIS was better than any job I had in the past. I was so use to being the personal assistant of the boss, the "go me some coffee" employee, and other unnecessary jobs that didn't involve what I actually went to school for. But I was finally getting an interview with the Daily Planet as a photojournalist. 

I asked the lady at the front desk, which floor was the Daily Planet on, and she told me floor twenty-five. I thanked her, and hurriedly walked over to the elevators. Looking down to make sure my outfit was good, I accidentally bumped into someone, making the papers in their hand fly everywhere!

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" I said, as I bent down to start picking up the papers I made fly.

"No. No, it's my fault. I should have been looking at where I was going." The voice said, bending down with me.

While I was gathering up the papers that fell near me, I looked up and there was the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen with cute glasses to match a gorgeous face. I gave a nervous laugh and continued to pick up the remaining papers.

"No, I was in a hurry. I bumped into you." I said, handing back the papers. He gave a soft smile before taking them out of my hand.

We both stood up, and there was an awkward moment of silence, then I glanced at my watch. Oh shit! I was about to be late for my interview. 

"I'm sorry, I'm going to be late! Sorry again!" I told him, then I ran towards the elevator, and yelled for the people inside to hold it open for me. I made it right before the doors shut. 

 

It was a silent ride up the elevator to the office of the Daily Planet, except for a few talkers going out to their designated floors and others coming in to go up. Once I reached my floor, I walked out, and looked on the directory to where I needed to go. Once walking down the hall and around a corner, I had arrived to a huge double glass door that read 'The Daily Planet' in white on it. I inhaled a long breath, and opened the door and walked in. I let out that breath once I seen people walking around and talking about the different stories they had to write, what was on the news, and a few saying how their weekend was. I looked around the office, and got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was very fast pace, and I worried if I would be able to keep up with everything, if I was hired. 

All of my thoughts subsided when a young girl, maybe the same age as me (if not younger) walked up. Her hair was brown and short, in a pixie hair cut. Her hazel eyes glistened in the office light, and the outfit she had on (dark skinny jeans and a plain white shirt under the black blazer she had buttoned up) made me feel like I was over dressed. I spent two hours this morning finding something to wear, and I finally ended up with a black two piece suit, with black heels to match. 

The girl had that small grin on her face that showed 'I love where I work, but not my job'  
The girl had that small grin on her face that showed 'I love where I work, but not my job'.

"You must be Ellie. I'm Jennifer." She reached her hand out, and I shook it graciously. "Follow me. Mr. White is expecting you." She walked off fast, and I almost ran trying to keep up with her.

I followed her past the small cubical areas to an office in the back that labeled 'Perry White, Editor-in-Chief' on it. Jennifer knocked on the door, and a strong deep voice on the other side yelled "Come in!" He looked up from the stack of papers in his hand as the door open.

"Mr. White, Ellie is here for the interview." She shut the door once we walked in. 

"Good. Ms Addison, please have a seat." He ushered me to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down as directed.

Jennifer left out, shutting the door behind her, and I took a second to look around the office. There were filing cabinets all around the room, papers all over Mr. White's desk, and a few pictures on it (possibly of his family). I looked at the huge glass window behind him with the gorgeous view of Metropolis. It was the first sunny morning I had seen in days, because it had been raining for two weeks straight. I looked back at Perry White, as he was just finishing up the paperwork in his hand. 

He set down the papers and glared at me. I swallowed hard, because it felt so intimidating . 

"Ms. Addison, thank you for coming in. I assume that you have read over the expectations of this position?" he calmly said.

"Y-yes sir." I couldn't help but stutter.

"Good, good. So I've looked over your resume, and I see that this would be your first time actually being a photojournalist?" He raised his eyebrow at me when he said that, and I could help but tense up.

"Yes sir, my previous jobs were all in newspapers and magazines organizations, but I assume that since I had just graduated college, they did not want me actually writing stories."

"Hmm....so have you ever written a story before?"

"Oh yes sir...I- " I reached into my tote bag, pulled out a folder, and handed it to Mr. White. "I have written a few pieces before as a freelancer.

He began to read over the work in my folder, nodding here and there.

"Wow, Ms. Addison...This is really amazing work. Did you ever show these to anyone?" 

"Only one editor, but he didn't think it was the perfect story for the company." I shrugged.

"Well I certainly think it is perfect for our company. You certainly show a lot in your work."

"Really? Oh thank you sir!" I almost jumped out of my seat to go hug him, but bit my lip to stop myself.

"Yes." He closed the folder and handed it back to me. "Welcome to the Planet. If you keep writing pieces like these, you will go far in this company." He stood to shake my hand. 

My mouth nearly dropped when he said that, and I shook his hand so hard, he chuckled. 

"Let me introduce you to everyone" He said, guiding me out of his office over to where two people were standing at a cubic area. 

"Olsen, Lane, this is Ellie Addison, our new photojournalist." He said as the two looked to us.

"Hi!" Said the man, maybe a few years older the me. He was my height, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, with a soft stubble around his jaw and mouth.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I greeted back shaking his hand. I Looked over to the woman named Lane, and my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, you're Lois Lane!" I couldn't help myself this time, and went in to hug her so tight. Once I realized what I had done, I backed away and blushed. Fuck my life.

She laughed, "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Lane. It's just.. I have read all of your work, and I have always wanted to meet you."

"Aww, call me Lois hun... Addison huh?..That name sounds familiar." She tried to remember where she had heard my name before, when Mr. White cut in. 

"Where's Kent?" he looked around the office. 

"Uhh... I think he is in the bathroom Perry." Lois said in a nervous tone.

"That boy is always in the bathroom. Well Addison, you're going to be working with Kent for the first few weeks, but you can always ask Lane and Olsen for help if you need it." Mr. White said.

"Great! Thank you Mr. White" I smiled to him. 

"Please, call me Perry... So can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes sir! Absolutely!"

"Good, let me show you over to your desk" he started walking off. 

We walked over to an empty space (not far from where Lois sits) and he informed me that Kent (whoever that is) sits next to me in the other space. We talked a few minutes about what time I was expected to be at work each day. He said I could continue to wear the business formal outfits, if I chose, but everyone else pretty much dresses business casual. I made a mental note to do some more shopping for that. Once we finished up talking, he looked up and saw someone walking over to Lois, and yelled for them. 

"Kent! Come over here!" he yelled so loud, half of the office employees looked over to us. 

The guy walked over to us, and when I looked to him, my jaw dropped a little. It was the cute guy I bumped into earlier. Fuck my life once again. I tensed up as he came closer to us. 

"Ellie, this is Clark Kent.. Kent this is Ellie Addison. She's the new photojournalist here, and she'll be working with you the first few weeks."

Clark looked at me, and smiled, "It's you!"

"H-hi." I reached out to shake his hand.

"You guys have met before?" Perry asked. 

"Not exactly." Clark said, "I ran into her this morning by accident." 

I couldn't help but blush because again, he blamed himself when it was clearly my fault. 

"Well good. I don't have to really introduce you guys. I will see you tomorrow Ellie, 9am okay?" Perry said then he left. 

There was another awkward silence between Clark and I. I blushed because he was so handsome with his curly black hair, bright blue eyes, and that strong jaw line. 

"I-I should go, so I can be ready for tomorrow  
"I-I should go, so I can be ready for tomorrow." I tried not to blush, but I was failing miserably. 

"Let me walk you out." Clark offered, and my heart damn near skipped a beat. 

"Oh no, it's fine. You probably have a lot of work to do. I will see you tomorrow." I started walking to the door. 

"Okay, very well. I will see you tomorrow Ellie." He said giving me the hugest grin. 

I walked out of the office, smiling the entire time. As I reached the ground floor, and walked out of the building over to the bus stop and waited. I kept replaying Clark's deep beautiful voice in my head, blushing at the thought.............. 

Oh what was I thinking? There is no way he could like me. I mean, look at me! At work, I may seem like the strong, independent, sexy female. But at home, I am a completely different person. The guys I have had crushes on in the past, always went for the girls who are 'girly'. The nails, the tanning at the beach, the ones who like to spend almost $100 on their hair and make-up every two weeks. That was never me. I was considered to be the 'tom boy' of most of my peers. I like to read, play video games all day long. I can watch football all day, everyday. I hardly wear make up, and my hair is long and curly (unless I straighten it, which always take hours). 

The bus arrived, and I got on and headed home, anxious about what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm went off at 7am, and I struggled to sit up in my bed. I remembered coming home yesterday, from my interview, and calling my sister, Beth, to tell her the good news on my new job. She was so proud of me. My sister and I had always been close, but once I moved to Metropolis, we didn't talk as much because of our work schedules, and time difference. Beth was five years older than me, so she always acted like a mother, when our mom wasn't always around. She kept me out of trouble, and sometimes, during my high school years, she would work double shifts to help me get school supplies, because I couldn't work. After talking with my sister, I showered, ate the leftover pasta in my fridge, then fell asleep. 

 

I hit the 'Off' button on my alarm clock, and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, before heading to the kitchen, to put on some water for my tea. I have never been a morning person, so I just put a slice of bread in the toaster and waited for my 'breakfast' to be done. Once the bread popped up on the toaster, the steaming kettle began to make it's high pitched whistle to let me know it was ready. I poured the hot water into my favorite coffee mug, and added the tea bag while I munched on the toast. 

After my routine of morning breakfast, I went back into my room to start getting ready for my first day of work. I turned on my stereo, and turned to my playlist. I always love listening to some oldies while showering, so "Your Love" by The Outfield came on, and I started singing to it, while in the shower. Once I finished showering, I walked back into my room to the closet space to pick out an something to wear for the day. I remember Perry saying that everyone pretty much wore business casual attire, so I chose a plain white tee, with a burgundy blazer, dark navy blue pants, and black heels. I slicked my hair into a ponytail, and just put on slight make-up (light foundation, eyeliner and mascara). I glanced over at my clock, and it was 8:25am. I grabbed my messenger bag off of the ottoman, and headed towards the living room. I made sure everything was in order at my place, then headed out of the door. 

 

I did not live far from The Daily Planet, it was only a 15 minutes bus ride to get to there. I glanced down at my watch, and noticed it was 8:40, so I stopped at a small food stand right outside of the building to get a bagel and orange juice. When I was grabbing my food, I heard a familiar voice behind me. 

"Good morning Ms. Addison." 

I turned around and saw that it was Clark. 

"Oh, hi Clark!. Good morning." I replied. Trying to open my OJ and hold the bagel at the same time.

"Here, let me get that for you." He said as he grabbed the OJ from my hand and opened it. 

"Thank you." I said, trying not to blush. 

We walked into the building and got on the elevator.

"So are you ready for your first day?" he asked, looking at me.

I smiled at him, "Yes I am. I hope you don't mind working with me the first few weeks. I know it can be hard training a new person."

"I don't mind. It gives me time to get to know you." He said grinning from ear to ear.

What the hell was that suppose to mean? Did it mean that he likes me?...I was getting frustrated for not knowing, so I brushed off the thought. 

We reached the office, and sat down at our desks. I did not have any decorations to put up on my little wall yet, so I just pulled out my notebooks, pens, and camera, and sat them on my desk. I turned on my computer when I noticed Perry walking up to me. 

"Ellie, morning. Glad to see you back. You and Kent are working on a small fluff piece today, just to see how well you do with it. I want you guys to go down to Metropolis High School today, and interview the new principle. He is coming from Gotham City."

I grabbed my notebook, and started jotting down details of what was needed. I glanced over at Clark who was listening to what Perry said, and I had this funny feeling (like butterflies) in my stomach. I was beyond excited to be working with Clark, but I had only met him twice. 

Why was this feeling happening? 

I didn't realize I had tuned Perry out, when he asked me, "Are you listening Addison?" 

"Yes sir. Got it." I finished writing my notes.

"Good, okay you guys get to it, then come back, so I can see how you did." he said, and walked off. 

I looked over at Clark, who seem to have zoned out or something with the look on his face.

"Are you alright Clark?" I asked. 

"Y-yes....I just have to... go to the bathroom. I will meet you downstairs in the lobby okay?" And he ran out of the door before I could even reply. What was that all about? Maybe he had to pee really bad. I don't know.

I got up, and started putting my camera back in my back, when a guy came up to my desk. 

"You must be the new girl." He reached out so I could shake his hand. "I'm Ryan. I work in the Comics Dept." 

Ryan was slightly taller than me, dirty blonde hair, green eyes and oddly big ears. He reminded me of the actor Channing Tatum, but of course, he wasn't as good looking as Channing Tatum. 

"Hi...uh news must travel very fast around here huh?" I said trying to figure out if the whole building knew that I started working here.

Ryan chuckled, "Not really. But you're the first photojournalist we have had in a long time, so everyone seems to be excited."

When Ryan said that, I could feel my body tense up. With people being excited, that meant that I could not let them down, but that also meant more pressure on my job, because I did not want to mess up. 

"Oh, well that's good... I have to go, I am meeting Clark downstairs." I began to walk towards the door. 

"Clark? That's who they put you with?" He shook his head. "If you ever need help with anything, let me know okay?" He winked at me then walked off.

I couldn't believe it was my first day, and someone was already trying to flirt with me. But I couldn't understand why he shook his head about Clark...

Once I made it downstairs, I glanced around for Clark, but he was nowhere to be found. I pursed my lips and continued to look around, but still couldn't find him. I decided to walk outside to the steps to see if he may have gone out there, and to my surprise, he was waiting on me.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried." He said as we began walking to the curb to catch a taxi. 

"Sorry, I got...held up."

As a taxi came to stop in front of us, Clark opened the door for me to get in. "Thank you." I said as he got in the taxi after me.

"Where to?" The driver asked, and Clark replied, "Metropolis High."

The ride to the school was great. Clark and I talked about how we ended up working at The Daily Planet, where we originally were from, our favorite things (like food and TV shows) and things that we like to do outside of work. I was surprised that he asked me about my goals in life and where did I see myself in five years. I really couldn't give him an answer, because I did not know. So, I kept it simple and said, "Working. Maybe go back to school to get my Master's degree."

He seemed so interested in my life, that when I asked him about his, he only kept it short with me. I thought to myself that maybe he doesn't like to tell his business, and that he's a private type of guy. But he still was amazing in my eyes.

I thought to myself that I shouldn't be liking this guy. He could just be a jerk like all the rest of the guys I have liked.

We reached the school, and once we stopped, I reached into my bag to pay the driver, when Clark quickly took out his wallet and paid before I could. I told him I would pay him back, but he only said to not worry about it, and smiled at me.

Don't catch feelings. Don't catch feelings.

We got out of the taxi, and walked into the school building and found the office. I told the front desk clerk that we were from The Daily Planet and had an interview with the principal. She informed us that he was in a meeting and would see us in five minutes, so we sat down and waited. It felt like we were waiting forever when a short man, about 5'4" walked out of an office to greet us. 

"Hello, I am David Collins. And you are....?" He said, reaching to shake our hands.

Clark replied, "I'm Clark Kent, and this is Ellie Addison. We're from the Daily Planet."

"Ahh.." He said walking back to his office as we followed. "Oh Planet huh? How is Perry doing? I haven't seen him in a long time." he said as he walked over to his chair behind the desk.

"You know Perry White?" I asked, with a confused look on my face.

"Oh yes, Perry has interviewed me several times when I was principal over in Gotham." He replied. 

I immediately felt like this was going to be one of the interviews, where David would talk about his days back in Gotham, instead of his future plans for the school he currently was over. I took a deep breath, and Clark began the interview. 

After about an hour, we left the school and headed back to work. The ride back seemed more quiet than before, but I guess we didn't have any topics on our mind at the moment. I took a few pictures of the buildings and people passing by. I glanced over at Clark at times, and he would just smile at me. His eyes lightening up, as I smiled back at him. Once we made it back to work, we went to our desks to type up and put together the story to give to Perry. We finished in less than 30 minutes, which surprised me, but Clark could really type fast. I gave the article to Perry, who was very impressed with the work we did. He even said that I may not need help from Clark for the two weeks he was training me. It made me sad on the inside a little, because I really liked working with Clark, but I did not protest. He literally sits right beside me, so I can always talk to him. 

Perry gave me a few more assignments to do, to test my ability, and I started on them. I would ask Clark a few questions here and there, or if he was in the bathroom, I would go over to Lois to ask her. She was more than generous in helping me, and just said to not mind Clark when he's gone, it was just he had to use the bathroom. I couldn't help but question it in my head, but I didn't say anything. He would always return and ask if I was okay, and I just smiled at him and said I was fine, and we continued working.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had past, and I had started to enjoy my job.., and my life. Perry assigned Clark and I to a few pieces to work on together, but majority of the time, I was on my own, which I really liked. Each time I would complete an assignment, Perry would give me praise on how well I was doing with the short time I had been there. Everything seemed to be falling into place, and I couldn't be happier...except for the fact that each day, I was liking Clark more and more. He seemed to share the same feelings, or was it just my imagination? A lot of the girls at work, seemed to have crushes on him, and he would smile back at them just like he would to me. Maybe he was just being polite? I still didn't know, because a few times, Lois would joke with him saying how one girl, named Marie, wanted his number. Clark would laugh, but say nothing. I wondered if they secretly liked each other, and here I was secretly liking him.

I continued to work on the assignment that was due in two days, when Clark walked up to my desk.

"Hey Ellie, want to grab lunch together?" He asked, showing his pearly white teeth as he smile at me.

When he asked me that, my heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he had asked me to eat lunch with him. Normally he would go with Lois and Jimmy, and I just ate my lunch at my desk.

"Sure. Let me just finish up typing, and I will be ready." I started typing faster, so I could hurry and be done.

I saved my document, and stood up to grab my blazer and bag. Clark stood at his desk, with his hands in his pocket, as I put my blazer on, and we both walked towards the door. As we passed by Lois' desk, she looked up from her computer and her eyes widen with a huge grin on her face. Clark smiled back at her and shook just his head. She put her head back down when she noticed I turned to look at her. I raised my eyebrow when she did that. Why was Clark smiling so big? Why was Lois looking sly about the face? I shook the thought out of my head as we headed out the door towards the elevators. Clark pressed the 'down' button, and we waited for the doors to open.

"What would you like for lunch?" He asked.

"Um.. You can pick. I am not very picky on places to eat." I said scratching my head.

I never had been asked on a lunch date before, so I didn't know how it works. Do I have to pick? Will Clark be mad if I don't pick?

He gave a soft chuckle, "Okay, its a small cafe about a block from here, we can go there."

"Sounds good." I smiled at him.

The doors finally opened, and we made our way down and out of the building. We reached the cafe, which didn't seem to be as busy as I thought it would be, considering it was lunch time. We sat down near the back of the restaurant, where it was a lot quieter. A waitress came and took our drink order, and we ordered an appetizer. As we waited, we began talking about different topics that came to mind. After a few minutes of talking, he started asking questions about my personal love life.

"So Ellie, are you single?" He asked, sipping his lemonade.

I blushed at the question.

"Yes, I am.... And you?" I had to ask the same question to him.

"Yes."

I raised my eyebrow at him when he answered.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. "I said smiling. "It's just... You don't seem like the type to be single, that's all." I said taking a sip of my water.

"Really? Why do you say that?"

Just then, a waitress came and brought our food to the table. I settled for a chicken caesar salad, and Clark had a chicken wrap. Before the waitress she left, she asked if we needed anything else, but I could tell she was more so speaking to Clark than me. He replied that we didn't and it looked like she stormed off. Maybe I was imagination things again, but I couldn't help but chuckle.

He asked the question again before taking a bite of his wrap, "Why do you think I seem like the 'not single' type?"

That time, I burst out laughing. "Well, apparently a lot of girls like you, even our waitress." I said as I raised my eyebrow again.

"What? No way. She was just being polite." He said, looking back to see if she really was or not.

"Uh huh. I bet she was." I laughed again.

"Well no, Ms. Addison, I am not dating anyone." He laughed.

I blushed at him, because I thought he was telling me that to think of us dating. But again, who am I kidding. Clark liking me? I just couldn't see it.

"Well I suppose... Are you looking for someone?" I had to ask to kill my curiosity. I started eating my salad.

"I wouldn't say I'm looking. I definitely have my eye on someone, but I don't know how she feels about me."

I looked down at my salad to hide the slight frown on my lips.

"Really? Aw, well you're an awesome person. I'm sure she would love you." I realized that I was talking about myself, and decided to take another bit of my salad.

"You think so?" He asked, looking me dead in my eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Well yes. You're a great guy. Anyone woman would be lucky to have you."

"Hmm... maybe I will ask her out then." He grinned at me.

We continued to each our lunch, and talk about our love life (well the girls he has dated in the past.) He asked me about my past relationships (I told him I never really had any, except one, and that was a huge mistake), and I asked him what he likes in a girl. When he answered me, I felt like I was on cloud nine. He seemed so down to earth, and that's how he liked his women. He talked about how his previous girlfriend was the definition of a gold digger. I felt bad for him, because he's a really sweet guy and deserves someone who will love him unconditionally.

We talked what seemed like forever, and I looked at my watch, noticing it was time to head back to work. We got the check, and I reached in my bag and pulled out my wallet, when Clark stopped me.

"I have the check, don't worry." He said.

"Clark, you don't have to pay for my lunch."

"It's okay. I want to."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because.... I want to." He smiled at me.

I shook my head, and tried to protest, but Clark wasn't having any of it. He paid for our food, then grabbed my hand as we headed out of the cafe. I smiled at the contact of my hand in his. I thought he would let go of my hand, but he only pulled me closer to him, and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the Planet. I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about me, when we were eating.

We made it back to our desks, when Clark all of sudden said he needed to go to the bathroom and ran off. I was getting use to him leaving at random times, so I didn't question it anymore. I began working on my assignment again, when Lois approached me.

"So.... What do you think about him?" She asked, with a huge grin on her face.

"Think about who?"

"Clark silly." She gave a soft laugh.

I widened my eyes at her in shock. Did she know that I like Clark? I hadn't told anyone in the office.. I hadn't told anyone period, not even my sister.

"I see the look on your face when he talks to you and when you see him passing by."

"I-I.. Uh...." I couldn't help but stutter.

"Don't worry Ellie, I won't tell anybody. But trust me, he likes you too."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. Was she joking with me?

"Yes, he does. He talks about you all the time."

"Lois, I-I..."

She cut me off before I could think of a reply, "Seriously he does. Clark and I are really good friends, and he told me. You should give him a chance."

Just before I could say anything else, Clark walked back to his desk. "Hey ladies." He said, as he sat down. He looked so cute, trying to fix his hair from the curls on his forehead.

"Hey Clark." Lois said. She winked at me, then continued talking, "So Clark, what do you think of Superman saving those kids from the fire last week?"

I looked over to him, and he tensed up.

"He did what he was suppose to do Lois, he's a hero." He replied.

"What do you think about him Ellie?" She turned to me. Clark also glanced over to me and waited for my reply.

"I-I.. I think he's great. I mean, I've never met him before, but what he does for Metropolis is great!" I said.

"Would you ever want to meet him?" She asked.

"Um.. Probably.. For an interview of course, but you have interviewed him plenty of times before Lois. I don't think he wants another journalist asking him the same questions." I chuckled.

"Hmm.. I don't know. I think he wouldn't mind." She glanced over to Clark and smirked.

"If you say so Lois." Clark stated.

She tried to hold in a laugh, but it still came out. "Alright you two, I'll catch up with you guys later."

We bid her goodbye, then started back working. I started getting curious about if Clark had ever met Superman before so I asked him. He seemed to stiffen his shoulders when I did, but he only replied that he had met him once.

 

The end of the day came, and Clark was getting ready to leave. I, however, was still working on my assignment. I wanted to finish it by the end of the night, so I could just proofread and fix the mistakes tomorrow.

"Ellie, would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Aw, thank you Clark. But I really need to finish this assignment." I said as I kept typing on my keyboard.

"Are you sure? It's pretty dark outside, and Metropolis has its criminals..... And I know that the buses normally stop running around this time of night."

How did he know I rode the bus to work?

I laughed, "Yes I'll be fine Clark. You go ahead, and I will see you tomorrow okay?"

He pursed his lips and hesitated for a minute, "Alright. But you have my number, so call me if you need anything. I just stay a few blocks from here."

I smiled at him for being so protective. Maybe Lois was right. Maybe Clark did like me.

"I will Clark. Have a goodnight." I said to him then continued typing on my keyboard.

"Goodnight Ellie." He said, then walked out of the office.

After about another hour, I finished typing up the assignment. I took a deep breath, and sat back in my chair, relieved to be done. I gathered up my things, and headed to the break room to grab a bottle of water before leaving. As I was reaching in the fridge for the water, I heard the door close behind me. I looked back and saw that it was Ryan.

"Oh, hi Ryan. What are you still doing here?" I asked him.

"I just finished up the drawings that's due on Sunday." He replied.

It got silent in the room, and Ryan started starring at me in a unfamiliar way. I began to feel uneasy. 

"Well, I should go. See you later Ryan." I said, as I started for the door. But Ryan stood in the way.

"In a rush?.. You should stay, and we talk a little." He said.

That feeling in my head that normally says 'LEAVE NOW' began to creep up.

"Sorry, I have to go. Maybe some other time?" I said trying to leave out again, but he only stepped in front of me.

"You know, I asked you out a few weeks ago, but you seemed to have stood me up." His toned changed into irritation and aggression.

"What? Ryan, you never asked me out." I backed away from him.

"Yes I did. A few weeks ago... Before you went downstairs to be with that Clark fellow, but you seem to care about him more than you do me." His voiced raised and he walked to me.

"Ryan what are you talking about? Please, I need to leave." I tried to walk fast to make it to the door, but he was faster and grabbed my arm hard.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" He yelled.

I started to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth and dragged me over to the table. He bent me over it, and I tried to kick at him, but he was so strong that it was no use. I began to cry, when all of a sudden, he pulled out a pocket knife and held it to my throat.

"If you make any sound, I will cut your throat. Understand?" He said, as he held my head down to the table.

I whimpered and shook my head. I knew what was about to happen. I couldn't believe that it was about to happen. I began to pray for it to end, but Ryan only kept going. He unbuckled his pants, and dropped them along with his boxers. I hated myself for wearing a skirt today, because it made it easier for him to lift it up and yank down my panties. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the impact of his cock that he was about push into me, but he had other plans. Ryan pulled me up by my hair, hard, so my left cheek was by his lips, and I yelped. He started kissing and licking my cheek hard, causing my face to be covered in his saliva.

I whispered to him, "Please stop. I will go out with you. Just please let me go."

That was the wrong thing to do, because all he did was slap me hard and bend me back over the table. I whimpered and cried harder. I knew I had a cut on my face, because I felt the sting from the ring on his finger. I tried to block out the actions of what he was doing, but they were too strong and disgusting. He stuck his middle finger in me and began to slide it in and out fast.

"Aw baby girl, you're not even wet. Maybe this will help you." He fixed his dick right in front of my entrance and shoved it in me hard. I screamed out in pain. That must have aroused him even more, because he start to thrust in and out of me faster, moaning my name. I just cried out loud and wished it would be over.

It felt like an entirety before he stopped, but it was only two to three minutes. He pulled out of me that one last time and backed up to pull up his pants. I fell to the floor, still crying, and crawled to the corner in the room and pulled my legs close to me. I thought he would hurt me again, but he just looked at me with an evil smile. The break room door open, and all of a sudden Ryan ran out of the room.

"Please! Please help me!" I said crawling to the person standing there. It was the nightly janitor coming to clean up.

"Oh my god!" He gasped, as he saw the cut on my face, and the tears in my eyes. He ran over to me, and helped me up.

All I could do was cry in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I dreaded going into work. I was afraid to face everyone in the office. Did they know what happened to me with Ryan? I wasn't sure. I kept replaying the night before over and over.

*After I had calmed down, the janitor called the police. Within five minutes, cops and paramedics were in the office asking questions about what happened. I tried to be strong, but I cried most of the time. I begged them not to tell anyone, but of course they said they had to tell my Boss and arrest Ryan. A police officer took me to the hospital to get checked and then home. After showering, and crying again, I tried to get some sleep, but all I kept thinking about was how awful the night was, and how I couldn't face Clark to tell him. He told me to call him if I needed anything, but I was too afraid to disturb him. *

I looked at my clock, and saw that it was 8:00am. I ran in the bathroom to take a quick shower, and once I got out, I brushed my teeth. I walked over to my closet to pick out something to wear, and just settled for dark denim button up and a jumper to go over it, black jeans and flats. I put on more foundation than usual on my face, so that the cut on my face would be hidden. I did the best I could and hoped nobody would notice.

I let my hair hang down in its curly state, grabbed my bag, then headed out the door to work. 

When I reached the building, I saw three police cars in the front. I knew what they were there for, and I told myself to stay strong. I was stronger than this, and Ryan was arrested. He couldn't hurt me anymore. But I didn't want to be the talk among my fellow employees. I was really starting to get along with everyone. 

As I made in to the office, I looked around to see if anyone would notice the heavy make-up, but nobody seem to pay attention to me. It was Friday, so the only thing on everyone's mind was leaving early. As I walked to my desk, I saw Lois, Clark, and Jimmy standing over at Lois' desk talking. They all looked my way as I sat down in my seat. I waved at them, but said nothing. I turned on my computer waited for it to load up, when Perry called me into his office. It felt like my soul had left my body, when he looked at me. Was he going to fire me? I looked over to the three bodies I had just waved at, and they stared back at me. 

"You didn't get in trouble with an assignment did you Ellie?" Lois whispered.

I didn't want to tell her what really happened, so I lied and said, "Um.. Probably. If so, I'll take the heat." And walked in to Perry's office and closed the door. 

Immediately, he reached out his arms to give me a hug, and I almost burst in to tears again. I hugged him back so tightly, fearing that if I let him go, something bad would happen. 

"It's alright now Ellie. Ryan is gone. I won't say a thing to anybody here. I just want to make sure that you will be okay. Do you need time off?" He gave a soft smile to me.

I sobbed a little, "No, I think I will be okay. Thanks Perry. I'm so sorry this happened.. I tried to stop him, I really did." I could feel the sting in my eyes forming.

"Shh.. You don't have to say a thing. Just know that I am here for you if you need anything okay?" He gave me another hug.

"Okay.. Um.. Does anyone know?" I asked.

"No.. Of course there were a lot of questions asked this morning, when the police arrived and carried out Ryan's stuff, but I just told them that he was no longer working with us."

"Okay.." I put my head down and tried to block the memory from my mind.

"Are you sure you will be okay Ellie?"

"Yes Mr. White. I just want to get back to work and take my mind off of it." I said.

"Alright..." He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "Today, I want you and Clark to head down to the Capital building. Politics are getting heavy now, and I want that story on the Senator's bill that he's trying to push." He handed me a piece of papers with details of the story on it. 

"On it." I stood to leave out, but when I reached the door, I turned around, "Thank you again Perry."

"You're welcome. I want to make sure my employees are always safe here." He smiled, and started writing on the paper in his hand.

I walked back to my desk, and sat down to open up a document on my screen, when Clark rolled over to me in his chair.

"Everything okay?" He asked, and I jumped.

"Oh.. Yeah, sorry." 

"What was with Perry? You're not in trouble are you?" He had the most adorable look on his face and I couldn't help but give a soft smile.

"No, I'm good.... He just.. wanted to talk to me about something. Nothing important though." I looked back at the screen. "He wants us to go down to Capital today to check out what the Senator has going on."

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? Come on.." He pulled my hand, and I almost fell out of my chair. I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"Wait Clark! I have to get my camera" I laughed, as I grabbed my camera and bag.

"Sorry.. I just.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I smiled at him, "It's okay Clark. I'm excited too."

We both laughed and made our way to the door. As we past by someone's desk, I over two girls talking about what had happened last night. One girl stated, "Did you hear what Ryan did last night?" And the other girl replying, "Yes! God that's awful. I thought he was a really nice guy. Do you know who the girl was?".. I felt my heart drop to my stomach at the thought that people knew what he did. Did they know that the girl he raped was me? The thought still lingered in my mind, and I guess I began to slow down my walk. Clark turned around to me.

"Are you okay Ellie?" He asked. His face full of worry.

I must have zoned out the world with my thoughts because I didn't hear him until he said my name.

"Ellie?" 

"Huh?.. Oh yes, I'm fine Clark. Come on, we don't want to be late." I said brushing past him towards the elevators. 

 

The ride to the Capital building was quiet. Clark would ask me periodically if I was really okay, but I just told him I was fine and to not worry. He pursed his lips each time I would say it and stare at me for a few minutes. I tried not to let it bother me, but I really didn't want him to worry. I was never good about telling anyone my problems, because I didn't want to seem weak. My sister would always tell me that I hold my feelings in too long and then explode. But that's just how I was. I wanted to confide in Clark, but I didn't want to push him away either. 

We reached the Capital and got out. It was a huge crowd on the stairs along with a podium where the Senator was standing and giving his speech. There were camera crews, reporters, protesters, and security all over. This would be my first big news report, so I was a bit intimated by the large crowd. 

"I'm going to go find a bathroom Ellie, I'll be right back." Clark said, and he was gone.

I shook my head, and proceeded to the crowd to take some pictures of the Senator and some of the protesters. He was giving a speech on how his bill (to raise some taxes) would effectively help the city. The protesters began to yell and boo-ed at him, so a few security guys had to push them back. I could over here one of them yell how the Senator would go to hell for making this bill. Another kept repeating "Impeach him!". I snapped a few photos of when things got a little more rallied up, when I heard someone from the crowd scream. People started running and screaming when someone ran up to the Senator and aimed a gun at him. I gasped and prepared for the gun shot to go off, but it never came. In a flash, Superman and flown down and took the gun out of the guy's hand. When the guy tried to run, Superman grabbed him by the back of his jacket and held him up. The crowd started cheering, and I snapped some more pictures. Police arrived at the scene, handcuffed the man, and thanked Superman for saving the Senator's life. Even the Senator himself hugged Superman and thanked him. I was thrilled to have took that picture of them hugging. I found myself staring at him, and he must have had the feeling, because he looked at me. 

We starred at each other for a few second, then he smiled at me before taking off into the sky.

I couldn't believe I actually saw Superman for the first time in person. I always saw his pictures in the paper or on TV. But seeing him in action, was very different. I was so consumed in my thoughts of Superman, that I totally forgot that Clark wasn't with me. I started searching around, but he came up from behind me and poked my sides. I screamed and almost dropped my camera.

"Clark! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, trying to calm myself down.

He tried to hold in a laugh, but failed, "I'm sorry. I just had to."

"Had to huh?" I raised an eyebrow. I realized then that he wasn't around when Superman came down. "Oh my god Clark, you missed it!"

"Missed what?" He asked. 

"Superman came down and saved the Senator from an assassination!" I cried out. 

"Oh yes, I saw that. By the time I came from the bathroom, I couldn't find you. So, I walked around the crowd to find a spot. When I did see you, I was about to walk to you, but that happened, and I ran with the crowd."

I chuckled, trying to picture him running and being scared.

"Well.. We should probably get back and get to work. I'm pretty sure Perry is going to want this story out by this evening."

"Right. Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting at my desk, typing away on another assignment, when I over heard people whispering about something. When I looked up, I saw two police officers walk into Perry's office....

What were they doing here? It had been a whole month since the incident, and I thought everything was over. My body tensed up at the thought of it. 

I was getting better, faster than I expected. No more nightmares. No more jumping at loud sounds. Everything seemed to be going smooth. 

So why were they there? Maybe they were there for another reason. 

Just before I could think of another horrible idea, Perry called me into his office. I tried to take deep breaths and thanked my lucky stars it was lunch time, so the only people in the office was Perry, Clark, and I. 

"Addison, come in." He ushered. "Shut the door please."

I did as I was told. 

"Ellie, these are the two officers who have been working on your case...... And well......" He hesitated.

"What?.. What is it?" My heart began to beat fast.

"Ms. Addison.." One of the officers started, "Ryan made bail yesterday and seems to have fled. We have been trying to locate him since yesterday afternoon, but nothing has turned up yet."

I felt my heart leave out of my chest. The room was starting to spin. I began to panic. 

"No!" I yelled, "This can't be! Your lying!"

"Ellie, please calm down." Perry whispered.

"No!"

I couldn't take another word from any of them, so I turned and ran out of Perry's office. Tears were falling hard from eyes, but I didn't care if anyone saw me. I kept running, past my desk, and I saw Clark. That made me cry even more. I still didn't tell him what had happened, but now I knew he would find out from someone. 

"Ellie?" He asked. "Ellie, where are you going?"

But I didn't answer him. I kept running out of the office and down the hall. I felt a wave of sadness, anger, and depression come over me and fell to the floor. I don't know how long I was down there for, when I heard Clark running up to me.

"Ellie!" He said my name. "Ellie come here!" He helped me up and hugged me so tight yet so gentle. 

I couldn't help but cry in his embrace. He made me feel safe, like he could protect me from the entire world. But I knew he really couldn't. He started rubbing my back to relax my muscles. I whimpered and sobbed, trying to catch my breath. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clark asked.

I knew I couldn't hold off on telling him any longer. He would probably find out anyway, so I thought it would be best if I tell him first.

"I-I uh.." My voice shaky, "Those cops. They came to tell me........... To tell me that Ryan is out on the loose."

"What do you mean out on the loose?..." He thought about it for a minute, then realize what had happened. "Ellie... I am so sorry!" He pulled me in to another hug, this time tighter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I started crying again, "I don't know. I guess.... I didn't want you mad at me.. Or to worry."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because..... That night you said to call you if I needed anything, but I didn't call you. I was afraid Clark." 

He released me from the hug, and looked at me.

"Ellie... I would never be upset at you for something like that. I'm here for you okay?"

"Okay." I shook my head and sniffed. 

Clark pulled me into another hug. Just then Perry came out. 

"Addison. Kent..." He looked at Clark with some surprise, but I guess he could tell by our embrace that I told Clark. "Look, Ellie, I want you to take some time off okay? I don't want this creep to try and come here looking for you."

"Yes sir." I tried to fight back the tears that were starting to form once again. The thought of Ryan trying to find me was too much.

"Perry, let me look after Ellie for a while.. Just to make sure she's safe." Clark said.

"No! Clark, I will be okay... I.."

"No, actually that's a good idea.." Perry began, "Clark, I'll let you work from home, while you're with Ellie. Just make sure you email the assignments when they're due okay?"

"Yes sir." Clark stated then looked towards me.

I couldn't help but smile. Clark and I had become closer over the past month, but he still hadn't asked me out yet. Lois would always tell me that he was just shy and to be patient. We would spend every lunch together, but he still didn't mention anything... But the thought of him spending time with me off work, made my heart skip a beat. 

 

***

 

Clark and I had spend every day and every night together since Perry told us to take time off for my protection. As soon as we left the building that day, Clark and I walked to his apartment so that he could pack some clothes to stay at my place. His apartment was a studio, but it was so fascinating. I always wanted a studio apartment, but my sister convinced me to get a one bedroom in case I ever had guest. Clark said that his mother lived all the way in Kansas, so he didn't mind the small space. I told him I would switch places with him any day, but that only made him laugh. I was being serious though. 

Three weeks had past, and I felt comfortable enough to want to go back to work. However, Perry wasn't taking any chances, and told me to not come back until they found Ryan. It felt more like a command from a General, than a suggestion from my boss. But I didn't complain. At least I got to spend a lot of time with Clark. Maybe he would finally ask me out. After the first two days of sleeping on the couch, I told Clark he could sleep in the bed with me. He looked so uncomfortable curled up on my small couch, but he said he was fine. I kept on insisting that he lay in the bed with me, which I finally won over a 30 minute battle between my decision and his...

Plus, I wanted to know what it felt like sleeping next to him.

Stupid I know right?

But it worked. The first night of us sleeping next to each other, I woke up in the middle of the night with his arm around me. I could have stayed like that forever... but he moved in his sleep and turned over on his stomach. I just smiled at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, I found myself staring at him most of the time. Mainly because he slept with his glasses on. I found it odd, but when I mentioned it to him, he said he hated the feeling of 'temporary blindness'. We laughed, but when I suggested contacts, he said they irritated his eyes. 

 

****

 

One evening, Clark said that he needed to go back to his apartment to get a book. I told him that he didn't have to continue to stay at my place, but that just ended up with a five minute friendly argument about how he is going to always protect me. I figured since I didn't want him to have to ride to his place, then back to mine, we could spend the weekend at his apartment. His eyes lit up, when I mentioned it, like a kid opening a present at Christmas. I laughed to myself at his reaction.

After I packed a few clothes, my toothbrush, deodorant, and work stuff, we headed to his apartment. A part of me was glad to be going to his place. 

Sometimes you just want to spend the night at other places right?

We made it up to his apartment, and got settled in. I always was fascinated with his place. The artwork on the wall, the amazing view of the city from his tall windows, and how for a guy he kept it clean. 

"Do you want anything to drink El?" He asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

I looked above his fridge and notice there was a bottle of wine there, "Hmm.. What type of wine is that up there?" I smiled. 

He looked up at the bottle, then laughed a bit, "Uh.. It's Cabernet Sauvignon." 

"Then, I want that." I said, taking off my jacket. 

"Alright.. Well how about I cook us something. Can't have good wine without good food right?" He began taking out pots, veggies, and a cutting knife. 

I licked my lips in the realization that I was a bit hungry, "Sounds good. What are you cooking?" I made my way over to the kitchen to help him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his bar stool.

"Ah ah ah.. I'll cook. You just sit there and sip on the wine." He handed me a wine glass along with the bottle of wine. 

When I looked at the bottle, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "You said that this was Cabernet Sauvignon."

"It is." He said, starting to cut up some veggies.

"Nooo... This says 'Sextant Cabernet Sauvignon' on it." I smiled to him.

Clark turned red in the face, "It's the same thing, trust me."

I snickered at his response, "If you say so Clark." I opened the bottle and poured myself a glass. "Would you like some?" I offered the bottle to him.

"Yeah, sure." He grabbed another wine glass from the cabinet and poured his glass.


	6. Chapter 6

After he finished preparing dinner, we ate. I didn't know Clark could cook so well, and the food was so delicious. He made simple sauteed chicken breasts with veggies on the side, and he was right. The wine was even better along with the dinner.

I guess I drank more than I thought, because after a while, my body relaxed. But Clark's did also. We laughed, made jokes, even played around as we cleaned the dishes. It started to get silent in the flat, so I asked Clark if he had any music to play. He turned on his stereo, and it started off playing 'You Love' by The Outfield.. Just like on my playlist.

"Oh my gosh! Clark!..I love this song!" I screamed. I pulled him into the living space area to dance with me.

Clark laughed, seeming to be a little intoxicated himself, but he went along with me. I danced like a giddy fool in front of him, grabbing his hands and swaying them side to side to get him to dance along, but he only laughed at me and stood still. After the song finished, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John came on.

"Clark, I haven't heard this song in a long time. Dance with me?" I said pulling him close to me.

"What?" Clark seemed nervous, but I didn't care, I was becoming more drunk by the minute.

"Dance with me."

Clark hesitated for a minute, but we began to dance. I was humming to the words, and Clark just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"You're.... So beautiful." His voice was low and sensual.

"Hmm.. And you're so handsome Clark." I snaked my arms around his neck.

We swayed back and forth for another minute, just staring into each other's eyes. His scent was becoming too intoxicating, and I wanted to be as close to him as I possibly could. Before I knew it, Clark kissed me. I couldn't believe it, he was really kissing me. His lips were soft, and I couldn't help my actions on what happened next.

Still kissing, I pushed Clark onto his bed, and climbed on top of him. We both began to breathe heavily, as his hands roamed up and down my jeans. I moaned softly, as I grabbed the curls in his hair.

He paused, "Ellie.. Are you sure about this?"

I didn't answer him. I wanted to show him how much I wanted him.

I raised up, and took off my shirt, along with my bra. Clark's eyes widened at the view of my plumped breast. I took one of his hands, and brought it up to my right breast and we both massaged it together. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the contact. His hands were so warm on me, that I could feel my senses rising up at the touch. But I wanted more...

And Clark gave me more.

He sat up, and took my left breast in his mouth. He gently sucked and licked over my nipple, causing me to pant. When he thought he had given enough attention to that nipple, he switched sides, and I grabbed his hair a little harder than I expected, because he let out a grunt. I stopped him and took his lips to mine. He opened his mouth for me to stick my tongue in it, and the wetness gave his manhood the perfect enlarge motion to full erection. I could feel him through my jeans, and that only made me stand up quickly and take my jeans off. Clark caught on to my drift, and removed all of his clothes, except his boxers. I was intrigued by the large muscles on him, from his shoulders to his chest. I never paid much attention to how defined his muscles were, and I found myself staring for so long, he blushed and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Clark, you're just.. Soo.."

I couldn't finish because he crashed his lips on to mind again. At first, it seemed that I was taking lead, but this time he was. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around him. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, then he laid me back on the bed with ease and started kissing heavily on my neck.

"Ohh Clark." I hissed. 

Clark ran his left hand all over body, making me whisper his name, while the other was propped behind my head. He stopped as he hand reached my waist line. He looked at me with his intense blue eyes for question if he could keep going.

"It's okay Clark." I stroked his jaw.

"I just don't want to hurt you Ellie." He said softly.

"You won't." I brought him down to me and kissed him feverishly again.

He slid his fingers in my panties and found my clit. The juices from me had damped everything, and he rubbed his fingers all over it.

"Hmm.. Clark.." I grabbed on to his arm, to go lower, and he did.

I could feel his middle finger go inside of me, and my wetness escalated. Clark groaned at how wet I was, and slid a second finger inside of me. I was sounds of increase moaning pleasure as the sensation increased in my twat. I could feel my orgasm inching closer and closer to bursting, and Clark groaned louder in my ear. I wanted to hear him moan my name, so I stopped his hand from going any further.

"Is everything okay? Am I hurting you?" Clark asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "No Clark, come here." I pushed him on his back.

I noticed his glasses were still on his face, and I tried to remove them, but he grabbed my wrists.

"No..." He hissed.

"I just want to see what you look like without them Clark." I whispered. 

"Maybe another time. I can't see without them, and I want to see your beautiful face." He leaned up to kissed me.

That was all it took, and I slid my hand down to his manhood. His body jerked at the touch, and I smirked. He leaned back down, and put his hands behind his head. We kept eye contact while I pulled his boxers down to his ankles. I stood up and removed my panties, and climbed on top of him.

"Wait!" He quickly said, "I don't have a condom."

"Don't worry Clark.."

That was last thing I said before bending down to kiss him, and then everything seemed to have gone dark. 

 

****

 

As I woke up the next morning, my pillow was warmer than usual, and felt like skin...... Then I remembered where I was. I looked up quickly and saw that Clark was still asleep. I smiled at him, remembering our sensational actions the night before. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up, replaying everything in my head.

As I came out, Clark was waking up...

"El...Ellie!" He yelled out.

"I'm here Clark." I walked back to him, kissing his forehead.

"Good morning!" He pulled me back on the bed, hugging me tightly.

"Clark!" I laughed, "Let me start some breakfast okay?"

"Fine. I'll go wash up." He gave me a quick peck, got up and padded to the bathroom.

I turned on the TV, and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. As I put on some coffee, and started scrambling some eggs, I overheard a news reporter, on the screen, talk about how Superman put out a fire last night. His picture popping up on the screen.

At the same time, Clark was coming out of the bathroom, and wandered to the counter... But there was something different about him. He wasn't wearing his glasses this time...

Something told me to look at the picture on the screen again, then back to him...... I gasped! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was in such shock, that I dropped the bowl that was in my hand and it shattered. It was HIM!

"You!.."

"What is it?" He asked, looking at the screen. When he saw his picture, he turned back to me. "El... I can explain."

"You're HIM! You're Superman!" I was becoming frustrated.

"Ellie, wait..."

"No!... Are you him?" I yelled.

He became silent. It was true. It was true the entire time, and I never saw it.

"Why didn't you tell me Clark??" I demanded.

"Ellie, I couldn't. My life is very complicated, and I didn't want to put your life in danger."

"Why would you put my life in danger?"

He became silent again, then I got quiet.

"Did you think I would tell someone?" I asked.

Before he answered, I could tell in his eyes that he did.

"Clark, I would never tell anyone about you."

"Really?"

"Yes Clark! It isn't my business to tell anyone. That's your life!... I just... I want to be a part of it so bad and be beside you always.. That's all I've ever wanted."

His glare turned into a smile and he walked over to me.

"Ellie.. I've always wanted to be with you. Last night confirmed to me that you wanted to me too, but I was always scared to ask you."

"Oh Clark.." I said, running into his arms.

We kissed so passionate for a while before I broke the kiss.

"One question though...."

"What's that?"

"When did you leave last night?"

He only laughed and told me I would have to stick around to find out. 

 

\------------------------

 

This is the end of my story. Tell me what you guys think! :)


End file.
